borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya/ECHO Recorders
Personal diary recording Maya: Day two on Pandora. Nobody here's used to seeing a Siren. Half the people I've met wanna worship me--the other half wanna turn me over to Hyperion. Still, it's a nice change of pace from the abbey--at least here the bad guys stab you from the front. I haven't found a shred of info about Sirens--the closest I've got to a lead on Siren history are legends of an alien Vault. It's not much to go on, but it's something--maybe if I find this Vault I'll find out where the hell Sirens come from. Or maybe I'll prove Brother Harker right and take a bullet to the head five minutes from now. We'll see how my week goes. Wildlife Exploitation Preserve Recording 1 Angel: I've found a potential Vault Hunter, sir. You'll definitely want to hear this. She's a Siren. Handsome Jack: ... what? Angel: Unlike Lilith, she seems to have no connection to Eridium, but-- Handsome Jack: Tell me everything. NOW. Angel: I have no information on her parents, but as a baby she was left with the Order of the Impending Storm. Handsome Jack: The who? Angel: They're an order of monks who rule the planet of Athenas. The earliest surveillance footage I can find is from four years ago. Handsome Jack: Play it. Recording begins. Brother Sophis: People of Athenas--after years of training and preparation, the Order of the Impending Storm is ready to reveal... your savior. Speak, Maya. Speak to your subjects. Maya: Uh... hi. Brother Sophis: Ehm. What she lacks in eloquence, she makes up for in power--know this! Maya will protect this planet from ALL forms of evil! From... Microphone cuts out. Sounds of feedback. Maya: --Sophis, could I have a word? Brother Sophis: Now's not really the time, child. Maya: For years, you've said I'd be out there exploring--not... smiling and giving speeches. Brother Sophis: Your place is not to question, child. Now smile and wave. Maya: Keep calling me "child" and see what happens, jackass. Recording 2 Maya: Brother Sophis--I've found something! Brother Sophis: Yes, what is it? Maya: Research notes from an archaeologist on Pandora. Brother Sophis: Pandora? The planet of convicts and cannibals? Maya: Yeah! It sounds incredible. But this archaeologist says that Sirens have some sort of connection to Eridium, and the Vaults-- Brother Sophis: Maya, that's enough-- Maya: If I traveled to Pandora, I could learn even more about my Siren lineage-- Brother Sophis: That's ENOUGH. We have fed you. Trained you. Protected you. The people of Athenas look to the Order of the Impending Storm for guidance and protection. If you were to leave, this planet would be defenseless. Maya: You keep saying I'm gonna defend this planet--I've trained for years, but I've never actually fought any of this "evil" the order's always on about. Brother Sophis: Your time will come. I promise. Besides--this planet has everything you could possibly want. Please, child--retire to your room. Maya: Don't call me "child." Brother Sophis: I apologize. Please retire to your room, Maya. Recording 3 Stokes: NO! Please NO! Maya: What's going on? What is this? Brother Sophis: Today is a great day, Maya. Today your training is finally put to use. Maya: Who are these people? Brother Sophis: Terrorists. Criminals. Evil men. You will destroy them, as is your duty. This is what you have trained for! Maya: What? To execute unarmed men? Brother Sophis: Do not question me, child! These men are a danger. Brother Harker, bring the first sinner forward. Brother Harker: Yes, Brother Sophis. Brother Sophis: On your knees, sinner. Stokes: Oh God, not her--NOT HER! Maya: What is this man guilty of? Brother Sophis: Do not question-- Stokes: I promise--I'll pay! I'll get you your tithe, just don't let her near me! Maya: What? Brother Sophis: Do not listen, child! Execute him! Maya: Ah, to hell with it. Phaselock sound. Brother Sophis: What are you doing, child? Put me DOWN! Recording 4 Brother Sophis: Put me down, child! NOW! Maya: Twenty-seven years. For twenty-seven years you've been using me to keep these people frightened, haven't you? Brother Sophis: You don't understand-- Maya: SHUT UP! You didn't want me to protect this planet. You wanted me to keep it scared, keep me locked up so these people would do what you asked. Nobody's gonna disobey the Order if they've gotta face the wrath of a Siren--is that it?! Brother Sophis: You know nothing! Child, you have SO much left to learn. You don't-- Gunshot. Maya: Don't. Call me. "Child." Everyone get outta here! You have nothing to fear from the order anymore--I'm leaving. Brother Harker: But where will you go, child--uhm, Maya? Maya: To Pandora. I'm gonna find some answers. Recording ends. Handsome Jack: Angel. Angel: Yes, Jack? Handsome Jack: Find her. Category:Transcripts